The Only Person Who Can Make Me Look Is You
by vespalynd
Summary: Aomine pays most people scant attention, past and present lovers included. But of course, this isn't the case for everyone. Aokise. Side pairings.
1. Lights, Camera

**A/N**: Hello! This one will be Aokise with side pairings! ;) Expect fluff and some smut later. No beta right now.

**Rating**: M

.

.

**_(Lights, Camera…)_**

The camera loved Kise from the moment he was born. Sometimes when they had guests over, his mother would drag out the old family albums and proudly flip through the thick binders chronicling his photogenic growth from an angel in the cradle to a prince in blossoming puberty. The intensity of expression in his two lovely, almond shaped eyes gave his photos a strong, tranfixing sense of verisimilitude. Naturally, he was scouted and working long before other kids his age started part-timing.

Posing for photos felt as natural to him as breathing. He knew how to elongate his form to look more limber and graceful, how to twist his torso and hold his shoulders on an angle with just enough tension. He had a signature look of boyish insouciance that drew attention. Kise was well used to people looking at him, praising him for his handsomeness. Actually, he was rather resigned in his role to be admired (sometimes begrudgingly) by everyone he met, male or female.

But Aomine was clearly an exception. And it agitated him. Because he _really_ liked him and he wanted that appreciation returned.

Just today, Kise had pointed out one of his jobs in the window of a menswear store while out buying runners with his blue-haired friend. Aomine barely glanced at it and proceeded to tease him mercilessly for the remainder of their time together while he sulked wordlessly.

His blatant lack of admiration was a bit too much. Kise wanted to cry just thinking about it. But he held it in and said nothing. After all, he will cover Japan's best-seliing sports magazine next month. Surely Aominecchi would have something good to say then? Surely? _Of course he will, it's his favourite C! Magazine, no less. _Kise schooled his expression. _Just carry on for now, Ryouta._

.

**_(Action.)_**

Aomine wished he could figure it out. What that silence meant. He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, which lit up for a moment as a car drove past in street before it went all dark again. He closed his eyes but the image flashed behind his eyelids - Kise's strange expression at the shops - hurt bleeding into dejection, then morphing into a stoical countenance he associated with Kuroko. He much less talkative after too. _Did I offend him?_

He sat up abruptly at a startling thought. _Kise, can he be…?_ The bed suddenly grew all too warm. He pulled his pillow over his head. _No it can't be._

_Don't encourage yourself, Aomine._


	2. Smiling in Reminiscence

**A/N**: Thanks for the lovely initial response! In case it's confusing, apart from the first section of the first chapter, this fic is Aomine POV.

**Rating**: M

.

.

_**(Smiling in Reminiscence…)**_

_When did it start? His first taste of infatuation._

Infatuation. No hedging words. Aomine was not in the habit of lying to himself. What he carried in his heart for this carefree, smiling boy from its inception was too important to him to be cheapened with denial. So fiery were these feelings that it would be stupid to call it preoccupation born from mere boredom.

He felt an acute sensation of free-fall in the initial months. And years on he was still reeling from vertigo, _Kise, Kise Ryouta_ ringing silently in his ears. And of course, there were those awkward moments of lust. Ironically, his horndog reputation and womaniser image made the lying so easy.

_When did it start?_

Aomine considered it carefully and smiled self-depreciatingly. It must have begun that one time, in the midst of the hottest summer on record, most unromantically on the side of road two hundred metres from a dusty intersection in the country. They were attempting to reach the beachside pension where the rest of the Teikō team were already gathered…

.

.

'Why is there no bus route to this place?' Kise complained, stretching his long legs out into the shallow ditch and rubbing his heels against the hard dirt. 'We should have stayed on that bus…'

'Are you stupid? A detour would have taken us another two hours! Be patient, Kise. A car will drive by any second now.' Aomine laid back and made himself comfortable on the pile of weeds growing forlornly alongside the ditch, closing his blue eyes. 'Wake me when it does.'

Kise ignored this and laid down right beside him, an arm swinging over Aomine's outstretched one in that overly familiar way of his. Aomine decided to ignore this too, so he didn't have to suffer any additional wheedling. Soon, there was some semblance of quiet for the first time since they embarked on this godforsaken half-day journey.

But try as he did, the heat was too oppressive for an easy doze. There was no shade and his black T-shirt was soaking up the sunshine, cooking him in the process. Aomine could pick up the faint but annoying groan of agricultural equipment operating a few miles away to the west. And he was probably beginning to sweat too much because there were flies crawling all over his face. Then his shoulder began to itch. _Fuck this_. _No, fuck you Akashi for this mess_.

With an angry groan he flung Kise's arm off and pulled his shirt off, then whipped it repeatedly through the air, trying to deter the flies. They were monsters… a huge, persistent rural variety determined to get a piece of him. _Little motherfuckers, the only one who can beat me is me… Now die! Die! Die!_

He was momentarily distracted from this sweaty struggle by Kise's arm landing on him again. This time, fingers brushed against his side. Aomine sighed and turned towards the blond to tell him off. He didn't even like girls feeling their way around there… it tickled.

Aomine paused as he focused on Kise's sleeping figure. He felt an ungracious scowl creep across his face. No one had the right to look like that in this kind of ludicrous situation. Momoi said he always drooled and grunted in his sleep. Like a pig, she once offered helpfully, which perfectly matched his boorish personality. But a subdued Kise looked even better than he did wide awake: silky, golden fringe swept down across the bridge of his perfect nose, long eyelashes fluttering lightly as he dreamed, tapered cheekbones curving down to frame a pink, upturned pout. Kise's breathing was even and as Aomine unconsciously leaned forward, he let out a soft, feminine sigh that sent a jolt straight through Aomine's stomach.

The growing sound of an engine and tires grinding against steaming asphalt interrupted Kise's slumber. Sleepily, one golden eye opened, followed by another. He looked straight into Aomine's eyes. 'It feels good, sleeping next to Aominecchi like this…' he murmured with a slight smile.

Aomine face was frozen. It may have been a side effect of dehydration but in the next moment he opened his mouth and let slip: 'You're so pretty, Kise.'

Kise was yawning daintily behind a hand as he got up on his elbows. 'Wha diya jus say, Aomi-yawn-cchi?'

Aomine's mind lurched. _What did I just…? _He tried to cover up his panic. 'I-I said, it's time to put your pretty face to use! Quick, get up and hail the car, Kise!'

.

.

His finger twitched. _Fuck, it was annoying him_. It took almost all ten minutes of the car ride for Aomine to tell Kise he had something in his hair.

'Come here,' he said, grabbing the front of his shirt. He quickly plucked the blade of grass out from behind Kise's ear, but not before his fingers accidentally brushed the side of his face. Kise took that moment to sneeze and proceeded to chatter with excitement about seeing Kuroko again. But Aomine's mind was blank.


	3. A Bloodless Steal

**A/N**: I'm the worst, to run off and do other things for so long. Thanks for the continued support :)

**Rating**: M

.

.

_**(A Bloodless Steal.)**_

Anything could have happened. It could have ended up as nothing, a forgotten mark on a colourful timeline of unfolding sexual desire. Or an incident he would vaguely recall as an amusing inversion of his true preferences.

But it didn't unfold that way. If it did then Aomine wouldn't supposedly have a 'type'. Silly school rumour, honestly. He wasn't the type to have a type. He considered himself rather indiscriminate, trying to find something else that animated him, aside from ball. _And no blonds… blondes. _He didn't want those.

He was too abrasive to be classically popular but everything he did following Teikō's first championship win and his scoring average sent his cohort into a tattling frenzy. On campus, his peripherals were crowded with too many people openly staring. The off-court attention was tiring and he checked his own careless behaviour for a period but at that point the school had grown used to talking incessantly about three things like clockwork - Aomine the tomcat, Kise the model, and impending exams. All three annoyed the shit out of him.

He began to play truant.

It helped a little, getting away from people. The parameters he carefully laid down defensively to contain those unwanted feelings felt lighter when he was alone. Aomine's carefree deception was so complete no one knew the real reason behind his gradual change into a more distant, contained person. Not even Tetsu. In any case, the quiet boy was too absorbed by the gradual, but discernible changes to their team dynamic.

Inwardly, he was compartmentalising, closing the door on the corner of his mind where a certain boy slept. He trained with the physical manifestation of that person, sometimes at lunch, after school, into the evenings one-on-one. Surprisingly there were few consequences, emotionally. The resemblance between the two was easy to ignore. _Most of the time._

.

.

_**(Flare up.)**_

"Dare."

The green bottle continued its vigorous spin, rattling against the wooden floor.

Around the circle, everyone looked at Akashi, then back at Aomine with identical expressions of pity.

"Ah." Aomine scratched his head. _Shit._ If it were anyone else he would say _I dare you to kiss Testu's right nipple! _but for their captain…

"I'm waiting, Daiki." Aomine could almost feel the two glinting eyes boring twin holes into the top of his lowered head. The bottle rolled into a halt, bottlehead direction sealing his doom.

"Er, I dare you to kiss…Tetsu's hand…" He trailed off lamely.

There was a harsh intake of breath. "_Mistake, _Aominecchi!" Kise hissed from the corner of his mouth.

"_Too late_, idiot!" Aomine hissed back. Akashi inched across the circle, reaching forward. _He was really going to do it!_ They all watched nervously as the redhead examined Kuroko's hand with a blank expression, touch trailing from the inner wrist to the tip of their phantom's left index finger. Finally, regally, he bent his head and pressed his lips against the centre knuckle.

Akashi placed the hand down carefully and withdrew back to his original sitting position. "My turn to spin."

_Bad feeling, bad feeling-_

The smooth and fast rotation of the bottle, guided by their captain's hand, looked ominously graceful.

_-bad feeling, bad-_

"Truth or dare, Daiki?" Akashi asked casually.

Aomine forced himself to swallow. There was no fighting it. "Ah…truth." The bottled slid to a stop. No one looked.

"Marry, fuck, kill. Your choices are Shintaro, Atsushi and Ryota. Choose."

Midorima jerked upright, his mouth gapping open in surprise before bending downwards in mute disapproval. His indignant glare however was reserved for Aomine, who immediately answered without a shred of remorse: "Midorima, I'd kill. Duh. God proposes, man whatever my ass."

"It's _man_ proposes-"

"I'm not the marrying type," Aomine interrupted loudly, "but I'd probably marry Atsushi out of these three, because at least dinner would be good-"

"-Mine-chin, I'm only good at dessert…"

"-and that leaves Kise for the fuck. I guess. I'd kill him, but sure as hell not fucking Midorima..."

While Aomine descended into gales of laugher as Midorima stormed off, declaring the game asinine, a faint smirk coloured Akashi lips. No doubt the ace thought he got off lightly. _Since I always win, I'm always right. Truth? I always know the answers. _Aomine was a condemned man, from the look on Kise's face.


End file.
